Until you notice
by ktaa22
Summary: Bella está cansada de finjir ser la típica hueca chica popular y decide mostrarse tal cual es cuando se muda a Seattle en medio de una situación muy dificil. Pero lo unico que logra es la antipatia de sobretodo él y un secreto bajo llave. BxE Todos hum.
1. Prólogo

**Until you notice. **

_**Disclaimber:**_** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie simplemente los uso**__**con meramente para entretener**_** sin animo de lucro**_**. Solo me pertenece parte la historia.**

Prólogo: 

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Mucho había pasado desde la {ultima vez que había escuchado esa acaramelada voz. Hacía meses, mejor dicho un año y meses que esperaba esta oportunidad. Días llevaba sospechando, semanas queriendo creer y meses cultivando un sentimiento en el fondo de mi alma.

-Bella!- Llamó mi mejor amiga.

-¡Alice! Siempre tan oportuna-

- Lo siento, pero creo que olvidaste una cita al centro comercial – Me aventuré hacia mi amor platónico y le planté un inesperado beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego-

-Adiós Bella- Dijo en un suspiro. Por un momento me hizo creer que había sentido la misma descarga eléctrica que yo, que cada parte de su cuerpo había sido derretida y que su piel se sentía como islas en medio de un mar de lava. _Si tan solo supiera lo que me hace sentir con tan solo una mirada. Basta Bella! No puedes seguir diciendo estas estupideces, simplemente es un chamuyero, una persona que provoca y se va sin más que dejar desolación a su alrededor, o por lo menos en mi caso._

**Comento en el próximo capítulo solo digo que no es la típica novela romanticota boba, van a pasar cosas interesantes pero sin dejar de lado el romance. LOS QUIEROO!!! Y GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS DE TWILIGHT-ARGENTINA POR TODO EL APOYO, SON DEMASIAAAADDOOOOO**


	2. Colegio nuevo, enemigo nuevo

**Until you notice.**

_**Disclaimber:**_** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie simplemente los uso**__**con meramente para entretener**_** sin animo de lucro**_**. Solo me pertenece parte la historia.**

_Capítulo 1 : Colegio nuevo, enemigos nuevos._

Los ronquidos de Emmet se escuchaban desde incluso una cuadra de distancia, lástima que yo tenía que compartir mi habitación con el. Pronto nos mudaríamos y aunque no fuera en la situación más cómodo ya que mis padres se estaban separando, tenía un lado bueno, ya no dormiría con mi hermano.

Mañana comenzaba las clases en mi nuevo colegio, el cuál quedaba en. Seattle. Decidimos cambiarnos a una institución a kilómetros de nuestra casa porque planeábamos mudarnos a la gran ciudad, mientras que Reneé se quedaría en Forks, por lo menos momentáneamente, ella estaba buscando una propiedad en Phoenix o tal vez Florida pero quería un clima cálido.

_"La vida pasa rapidísimo y no puedo creer que al día siguiente fuera a ser mi último primer día de clases. Era irónico que justo en mi último año fuera a cambiarme de colegio, pero las situaciones lo requerían. Se me es muy difícil hablar del calvario que pasé en este tiempo pero creo que la única persona que no reprimiría algún hecho y contaría toda la historia sería mi __Bully __**(N/A en Estados unidos vendría a ser como un matón)**__ personal, Jessica. Ella era una persona muy vengadora, es el día de hoy que no entiendo por qué decidió vengarse de algo que sigo sosteniendo no fui culpable. Nunca le presté atención a ese chico Mike y no intervine en nada para que el mostrara una ligera preferencia hacia mi persona. No fui santa, eso se los aseguro, pero como parte del grupo popular del colegio tenía que defender ciertas ideas aunque eso varias veces atente contra la salud mental del resto de los estudiantes. Pero todo en la vida tiene un costo y lo que se da también vuelve. A nadie le recomiendo una "amistad", si así se puede describir, con Jessica, porque si ella ve algo en vos que envidia o desea no se detiene hasta conseguirlo hasta las últimas consecuencias…"_

-Enana, ¿Qué haces levantada a las 3:20 a.m.? - Esa voz me desconcertó de mi escritura y disparó mi cerebro a crear una excusa, lo que menos quería era que Emmet pensara que todas las noches escribía en un diario y es que es tan patético.

-Emmmmm… estaba pensando que iba a usar mañana-

-Bella, Vamos a ir a un colegio privado. Tenemos uniforme- Oh no, ya me había descubierto, necesitaba pensar algo rápido.

-Si, pero siempre se le puede dar un toque personal-

-Como sea. ¡Ya duermete!- Decidí hacerle caso, no quería llegar con ojeras el primer día de clases

-Ok, Emm- Cerré mi libro de tapa dura dorada y la até con la cinta roja que colgaba a ambos costados cosida en cada tapa de mi compañero y confidente o como prefiero decirle, _mejor amigo_.

-¡Bella!...¡Bella!- los gritos parecían formar parte de mi sueño, pero fue solo tres minutos después me dí cuenta con una presión sobre todo mi cuerpo que me sofocaba. Tarde solo un minuto más que era Emmet el que se había tirado encima mío y que ahora estaba pegando saltitos al estilo _marica _de Ipanema **(N/A Famosa playa de Rio de Janeiro)**.

-¡Ya basta Emmet! Pareces Jorge Ibañes **(N/A Diseñador homosexual)** saltando así-

-Oh vamos Bella, no seas amarga!!!- Si había algo a lo que estaba decidida hoy era a ser yo misma, no quería volver a ser tildada de hueca insensible que solo se preocupa por su aspecto, porque no era así.

Comencé con mi aseo personal, me dirigí al baño me bañé me perfumé con una fragancia floral como a Fresia, me delineé los ojos para resaltar el color chocolate de ellos y me vestí con el uniforme, obviamente agregándole mi toque. En mi caso rescorté la pollera gris y me puse unas medias altas con unos tacos negros. Nada ostentoso, así no provocaría nada fuera de lo usual.

-Buenos días papá, mamá- los salude tomando una barrita de la alacena.

-Buenos días cariño, que tengas un lindo día.- Ja, ahora se venía a preocupar por mí.

-Gracias- Respondí con una sonrisa falsa en mis labios.

"Seattle High School", una institución el doble de grande que mi antiguo colegio, un lugar excelente para pasar desapercibido, excepto cuando eres la nueva. Estacioné mi típico Chevy rojo gastado cerca del hall tres, el cuál se indicaba con una estructura de dos metros negra que dejaba muy en claro donde te encontrabas, cosa muy útil en un edificio de esta magnitud. Primero que nada, necesitaba ir a la administración para arreglar mis horarios. _Mapa, mapa ¿Dónde lo habré puesto esta vez? _Revisé todos los bolsillos de mi mochila, los de mis jeans cada rincón entre las hojas de mis carpetas , pero nada. Solo quedaba una opción, recorrí con la vista el camino que había hecho y lo seguí reproduciendo mis pasos. Pude diferenciar cuando hube salido porque de unos azulejos color crema el piso paso a ser de un asfalto gris oscuro con manchas negruzcas. Al fin, pude divisar la hoja que estaba buscando, aparentemente se me había caído cuando bajé de la camioneta de mi bolsillo trasero.

Cuando llegué al destino me agaché para agarrár lo que se suponía era mi mapa. Pero en una fracción de segundo este desapareció y pude sentír un ardor en la parte superior de mi cabeza, la cuál subí al instante para ver cual era el causante. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a un chico alto moreno bastante muscular y guapo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue su acompañante, un hombre, porque no podría describirse de otra manera, alto no tan muscular pero tonificado de pelo cobrizo y unos ojos endemoniadamente verdes que te hacían sentir una paz interior increíble. No pude evitar decir estupideces al perderme en esos ojos.

-Em..lo sient…no qui…es que mi hora…-

-Shhh- El moreno poso un cálido dedo sobre mis labios –Este es tu mapa al parecer, por ende…Tu eres Isabella Swan ¿no?-

-Llámame Bella… ah y gracias por el mapa- Dije dudosa, el chico me caía realmente bien, parecía buena persona – Aunque creo que ni con un guía experto podría guiarme-

-Jaja, bueno aquí tienes algo mejor que un guía experto- Dijo el moreno extendiendo su mano – Soy Jacob, solo dime Jake. Y este es Edward, pero dile Eddie que le encanta- y con esto último me guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno Eddie, ¿me acompañas al igual que Jake?- Me dirigí a Edward pensando que lo tomaría con buen humor pero me contestó gruñendo de una forma bastante descortéz.

-No me llames Eddie y no, debo irme a clase, tu también Jake- En ese momento me entró la curiosidad y no tuve más que preguntarle si estaría con el.

-¿En qué clase están?-

-Estamos en cuarto año, el ante último- Dijo Jake precipitándose a la respuesta de Edward que de todos modos presentía no hubiera sido en buen plan.-¿Y tu Bella?-

-Emmm… En último año, creo-

-WOW! Cool- grito con tal vez demasiado asombro, ¿Es que era para tanto?

-Creo que debería irme a la administración a retirar mi horario, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase-

-Bueno, aquí esta tu mapa. Y aquí esta el hall A que es donde está todo el ámbito administrativo y la sala del director- Dijo señalando un punto al oeste.

-Muchas gracias y nos vemos- ya había salido camino a la oficina sintiendo unos orbes verde pino clavados en mi espalda, pero no tenía sentido, recién lo conocía y no creo que por un comentario hubiera ganado un nuevo enemigo.

La oficina de la señorita Lennon era cuadrada y tremendamente blanca. Tenía todo de ese frío color, incluso su sweater, parecía como si estuvieras en la Antártida.

-Buenos días, usted debe ser la Señorita Swan- Dijo con una voz más bien rasposa que contrastaba con los bucles negros y su expresión suave.

-Si, soy nueva-

-Aquí tienes tu horario, tu primera clase es en el hall 7 primer piso. Clase de Biología-

-Genial, muchas gracias- Dije extendiendo mi mano para agarrar el fino cartón con una tipografía elegante donde tenía mis horarios.

El hall 7, se encontraba al norte de la administración y al oeste de la cafetería, la estructura más "moderna" de finales de los ochenta con decoraciones en vede limón vomitivo y un viento helado entrando por las ventanas completamente abiertas que te helaba hasta los huesos. Simplemente horrendo, lo que lo salvaba era que la única clase que tenía era mi favorita, Biología. Créase o no, me encanta la biología, aunque mi sueño secreto es convertirme en cantante. Si, ya sé, _imposible_. Aula ochocientos noventa y ocho, profesor Barnner. Tomé un gran respiro antes de entrar al aula que increíblemente estaba cálida. Pero al entrar me encontré con una gran sorpresa, frente a mí un gran cartel anunciando " No se pierdan el baile de cuarto año el próximo sábado", esperen un momento, yo estoy en quinto, el último año. Gire mi cabeza y allí estaba Edward, pero el era del año anterior. Lo mire fijo haciendo caso omniso a las chicas que lo rodeaban. Sus ojos mostraban algún sentimiento desconocido para mí, pero su cara se mostraba dura y severa. Tenía que confirmar que me había equivocado, pero efectivamente en el horario decía "Isabella Swan, 4to Año".

-Creo que debe haber un error, yo estoy en último año- Le dije al Señor Barner.

-No señorita, yo la tengo anotada en mi lista, pero si quiere puede quedarse hoy y después y a arreglar su problema en administración- Un día de ver algo del año anterior no me mataría, así que accedí.

-Swan, puede tomar asiento junto a Edward- ¿Qué? No podía, simplemente me intimidaba. Si, yo Isabella Swan intimidada por alguien, eso era algo nuevo pero increíblemente este tipo de intimidación me gustaba, no era como me sentía con Jessica y mucho menos con lauren.

Me dirigí a mi asiento con la mirada en mis zapatos, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, eso lo haría mucho más difícil. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que sentir su presencia, después de todo por lo menos tenía que compartir una clase con él. Al principio no me habló y yo me limité a crear una cortina con mi pelo y así evitar mi vergüenza, pero termino por hablarme, aunque hubiera preferido que no.

-Así que de último año ¿eh?- dijo con tono burlón.

-Es que…- antes de que terminara el me interrumpió.

-Entiendo que te guste Jacob, pero me parece que tarde o temprano se hubiera dado cuenta de que le mentiste- tenía que explicarle, no se por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle mi vida, de abrirme a él, por más que recién lo conocía.

-Fue un error-

-Si, ya me dí cuenta de que lo fue- Dijo con falso tono de asombro.

-Pero es que la administración…yo…- Ni siquiera pude terminar de balbucear que ya había tocado el timbre y él se había marchado dejando a su paso un muy masculino perfume y a mis mejillas ardiendo sin razón alguna.

_"Y es que es así, siempre hay un pros y un contras, aunque en este caso me hubiera gustado haber intercambiado mis contras por otros, cualquiera, incluso peores. Pero no podía hacerme a la idea de abandonar a Edward o que él me dejara. Para bien o para mal siempre teníamos que tener una relación, aunque fuera enfermiza. Pero me sentía dependiente, aunque el no pensara en mi, yo lo tendría presente, elogiándolo, prejuzgándolo o simplemente insultarlo, pero no había medicina contra Edward. Ya ni me molesto en hablar de Jake, él es importante pero tengo prioridades y por ahora mi prioridad número uno es Edward y hacerle la vida imposible. Sería como su fan y lo seguiría hasta que se hartara de mí" _Esas fueron las palabras en mi diario explicando mi nueva escuela y mi nueva enemistad mientras escuchaba Debussy, mi musa inspiradora y consuelo en las noches sin sueño. _"Soy como un enfermo que no tiene cura ni la quiere encontrar, porque soy feliz estando enfermizamente obsesionada con él y no pienso cambiarlo, nunca…"_

_**Hola gentee!!! Como andan?? Espero que bien!!! Awww que emoción nuevo fic!!! No lo puedo creer!!! Mi segundo ficc realmente quiero agradecer a cada uno que sigue leyendo" Reiniciación", mi otro fic y quiero invitar al que no a hacerlo porque me parece una historia interesante dandole un giro bastante por no decir muy ni demasiado inusial. Por favor necesito incentivos asi que ya saben. Si les gustó BONTONCITO VERDE!! Y si no BOTONCITO VERDE para hacer sugerencias y/o comentarios. De cualquier modo, por favor!! Necesito reviews :D en fin, esta primera parte es muy al estilo "clasico fic romanticon que abunda en fanfiction" pero prometo como lo hago siempre con otros escritos un FINAL INESPERADO!! Obviamente no lo tengo todo tan friamente calculado porque recien ahora empiezo a escribir pero igualmente ya tengo una idea de la historia y juro que no va a ser el tipico fic, si va a ser romantico pero no solo va a ser miel, van a pasar cosas…**_

**LOS QUIEROO!!! Y GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS DE TWILIGHT-ARGENTINA POR TODO EL APOYO, SON DEMASIAAAADDOOOOO**


	3. Plan malévolo

**Until you notice.**

_**Disclaimber:**_** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo simplemente los uso**__**con meramente para entretener**___**sin animo de lucro**_**. Solo me pertenece parte la historia.**

_Capítulo 2__ : Plan malévolo._

Siempre mi sentido antisocial sale a flote en los momentos menos oportunos. Mi plan estaba ya en una etapa madura, pero eso no significaba que pudiera ser derribado cual muro de Berlín por una horda de personas enfurecidas. Claro que esto no era una batalla contra el comunismo sino que era algo mucho más insignificante, aunque de mucha importancia para mi y para mi plan. "Primero tendría que ganarme la confianza de todos y luego ponerlos a todos en contra de Edward, la única que lo podía ayudar era estar conmigo.". Estoy al tanto que la extorsión es ilegal, pero antes tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Nunca nadie me había rechazado y nunca lo harían.

El viernes me habían avisado que había una fiesta esta noche, y Emmet como el buen hermano que era me había conseguido una cita con una de las mejores "maquillistas" del colegio. Bueno, en realidad era amiga de una chica que había conocido y de la cual se había _enamorado,_ en pocas palabras se había vuelto un cursi. El amor no existe, solo la diversión, eso era lo que quería de Edward y su desprecio lo hacían una presa mucho mas suculenta, estaba obsesionada con el, es verdad, pero porque nunca nadie me había rechazado. Por eso necesitaba la ayuda de la amiguita de Emmet, para verme despampanante esta noche y que a él se le cayera la baba.

_Flashback_

_Mi clase de biología había sido lo peor, odio al profesor y a mi compañero de banco, pero la del martes, fue un poco mejor. Por lo menos esa hora me ayudó a poner mi plan en marcha._

_-Hey Edward- Le dije._

_-¿Que te sucede?- Esos ojos verdes no se veían nada bien con ese ceño fruncido._

_-Nada es que.- Resople para parecer más abrumada y repliqué- ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo?_

_-No estoy enojado contigo- jaja, y ahora se venia a hacer el santo._

_-Vamos Edward, y yo nací ayer-_

_-No estoy enojado contigo. Solo me molesta la gente falsa y superficial- iba a abrir mi boca pero no lo conseguí ya que el comenzó a hablar de nuevo sin darme la oportunidad de responderle – Ahora Bella, si me lo permites, tengo que irme- hizo un mohín y salió del salón lo más rápido que le daban las piernas._

_ El resto del día había sido lo más tranquilo que se podía pretender tener. Pero la gente me seguía mirando raro, como si me despreciaran o no fuera nada. "solo debe ser que eres la nueva bella.".El final del día había llegado milagroso, y al ser viernes teníamos la fiesta de john, la verdad no me caía muy bien ese chico, pero nunca se niega una fiesta._

_ De repente ví a mi grandulón hermano hacerse paso por entre la multitud, sus rulos azabache resaltaban por veinte centímetros máximo de la cabellera de los demás._

_-Bella! Bella! Tengo muy buenas noticias!! No sabes lo que pasó!... Alice, ella , Rosalie, tu, esta noche…- La cara del oso en ese momento no tenia precio sin dudas._

_-Tranquilo Emmet! Respira, tranquilízate y cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?- _

_-Conocí a una chica maravillosa, su nombre es Rosalie, es tan dulce, linda, graciosa…- Sus suspiros me daban asco._

_-No me vengas con que estas enamorado Emmet!-_

_-¡Si lo estoy, pero la mejor parte es que su mejor amiga es Alice!-_

_-¿Alice? ¿Alice Brandon? ¿La gurú de la moda?- Me sería de mucha ayuda tener a una amiga como Alice._

_-Si, Alice, Alice Brandon, la gurú de la moda y hermana de Cullen- ¿Qué?._

_-¿Haz dicho hermana de Cullen? ¿Edward?-_

_-¡Vaya Bella, la primera semana y ya conoces a todos!- Imposible, simplemente imposible, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Alice?_

_-Bueno Emmet, y ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice en todo esto?-_

_-Se ofreció a arreglarte para la fiesta de esta noche, y dijo que si querías podías quedarte a dormir- Dijo para luego seguir hablando de su nueva amiga- Dice que presiente que serán nuevas amigas y te quiere invitar mañana a ir de compras juntas- Wow! Ya me caía bien esa tal Alice, además estar una noche en la misma casa que Cullen vendría bien para este plan._

_-Muchas gracias Emmet! Dile a tu amiga que allí estaré-_

_Fin del Flashback._

Y aquí me encontraba yo, preparando el bolso para irme a dormir a la casa de una chica desconocida en las manos de la cuál pondría el futuro de mi plan y preparándome para dormir en la misma casa que mi amor platónico, _"espera!, no no, no, Edward no era mi amor platónico, el amor no existe". _Este rollo del plan se me está metiendo en la cabeza tanto que hasta yo me la creo.

"_Pijama, vestido, zapatos, bolsa de maquillaje, cepillo de dientes. Creo que no me falta nada." _ Ese pensamiento vulgar me inundó mientras entraba a la camioneta de Emmet y me humectaba los labios. Esta noche sería perfecta, o eso creía.

Al fin, la casa Cullen. Más que una casa era una mansión, tan granda que te perdías incluso para tocar el timbre. Este se encontraba en la esquina superior izquierda y sonaba maravilloso. Dentro pude escuchar, lo que sería una discusión.

-¡Alice! Visitas!- Grito esa dulce voz que me cautivaba.

-¿Puedes abrir tu? Estoy muy ocupada- dijo una voz simular a una campanilla muy aguda.

-como sea Alice- Bufó y luego abrió la puerta con un suave giro del picaporte.

-Hola tu debes ser la amiga de Alice- Dijo mientras sus orbes se abrían cada vez más- ¿Bella? O Alice, te involucraste con una chica de último año-

-¿Edward?- Intenté lucir como si estuviera sorprendida, lamentablemente no era buena actriz, así que la cara de "no te creo nada" de Edward no tardó en aparecer

-Grancioso- Esuché no se cómo resoplar hacia adentro.

-¿Perdon Edward?- La vocecilla aguda volvía a aparecer en la escena pero mucho más cerca que antes. Sin darme cuenta Alice me tenía abrazada y casi me tira de semejante impacto.

-Tu debes ser Bella, tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ser buenas amigas-

-Si, mi hermano me comentó algo sobre aquello- Era increíble lo hiperactiva que era esta duende, increíblemente también me cayó de maravilla.

-Vamos a prepararte Bella, o se nos hará tarde- solo logré articular un "claro" antes de tenerla tirando de mi brazo hacia su habitación.

La habitación de Alice era gigante, toda rosa con muchos cuadros en blanco y negro y una espumosa tela colgando a los alrededores de su cama. Pronto me sentó en un escritorio que tenía en su armario con un gran espejo de frente, eso no era un armario, era una casa completa, incluso más grande que su cuarto mismo. La sesión de maquillaje no tardó en comenzar y luego de una hora rodeada de rubor, rimel, delineados y otros productos de belleza, ya estaba lista. Solo faltaba mi vestido. Pero cuando fui a buscar en mi mochila mi vestuario Alice me paró.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Me dijo.

-Mmmmm… ¿Ir a buscar mi vestido?- su risa histérica llenó por completo la habitación.

-Tu estas loca si piensas que te dejaré ir con ese trapo- Mi vestido violeta no era para nada un trapo.

-Y tu estas loca si piensas que traje más vestidos, ¿Qué se supone que me ponga?-

-Pues el vestido que te compré, claro esta!- ¿me habría comprado un vestido? ¡Que atenta! Pero, antes de lograr articular palabra de asombro alguna, ella ya estaba quitando una percha con una bolsa de seda a su alrededor. Al desabrochar el cierre que mantenía cauto el vestido me asombre, era maravilloso.

-Alice, es, es… ¡WOW!-

-¿fantástico? ¿maravilloso? Ya se, soy una genia- El vestido rojo era fabuloso. Era corto hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla y desbordaba en brillos que se apegaban al cuerpo, pero la parte de los pecho era completamente opaca con una tela de satén y un pequeño moñito negro colgando de uno de los breteles.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi talla?- Pregunte ya que ese vestido me quedaba a la perfección, ajustaba donde debía y me hacía una figura exquisita.

-Percepción, eso creo- Bueno, debo decir que ella era realmente perceptiva.

No me resistí y la abracé como nunca había abrazado a nadie.

-Muchas gracias Bella, realmente te lo mereces-

-Alice! Nunca tuve una amiga como tu, realmente recién nos conocemos pero ya siento que tenemos una conexión-

-Si, te comprendo Bella. Ahora bajemos porque nuestra limosina nos espera-

-¿Limosina?-

-Edward- dijo entre risas, pero me costó mucho reírme esta vez y pasar desapercibida, es más me sonrojé cosa que jamás en mi vida había hecho.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? Estas bordó-

-Emm… nada Alice, ¿vamos?- Alice me miró con una cara muy extraña, como si estuviera tramando algo y realmente daba miedo.

Realmente el camino paso bastante calmado, me tocó el asiento tracero junto con Alice, así que no tuve que soportar a Edward durante el trayenco, no obstante sentía sus miradas agudas como navajas penetrarme hasta hacerme añicos. ¿Podría haber persona más irritante? Es simplemente demasiado, lo único que le importaba era su superficialidad, o por lo menos aparentarla porque en el fondo no era así. Aunque él no lo sabía, a sus espaldas corrían varios rumores provenientes incluso de sus amigos. Nadie lo quería realmente, solo pretendía ser feliz en un mundo al que no pertenecía. El ser millonario no califica en el rango de "personas para seguir" precisamente por el prestigio, sino por conveniencia. Todos iban atrás de él como perrito faldero y no quedaba más que observar y si te registraba y no lo seguías, agarrate por que te va a hacer la vida imposible para que termines suplicando que sea tu amigo a sus pies. Sin duda era de esa clase de persona, pero yo sentía que había algo más. Si, podía ser que me trataba peor que a cualquier, pero, ¿Quién no? Solo llevaba siete días y la gente ya me odiaba.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?- La voz de Alice me sacó de mi burbuja y me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Emmm… Nada- tuve que mentir, estaba pensando en él, en su hemrano, el creído. Mis ideas solo podía suceder en una novela y esto no lo era, esto era la vida real, aunque a veces duela demasiado volver a la realidad.

-Bueno Bella, no te obligaré a que me cuente. Hoy es un día de fiesta, solo desinhíbete porfass!!- su puchero al pronunciar la última palabra me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Esta bien Alice, hoy hay que pasarla de diez y mucho más aún. Ya tendremos tiempo para arrepentirnos de eso luego-

* * *

**Hola mis niñass!!!!! Espero que les haya gustadoo!!! Si ya se,, jamás voy a tener perdon en ninguna actualización, pero es que simplemente a veces no viene la inspiración!!!!! Pero bueno acá pudimos encontrar algunas casualidades, recien es el segundo cap asi que a no desesperar que se viene cargadita la cosa mas adelante!!!**

**DUDAS SUGERENCIAS Y/O COMENTARIOS!!!! YA SABBBEEEN A DONDE ACUDIIIR!!!!**

**Realmente necesito incentivo, sino siento que escribo para que nadie lo lea, necesito que se valore el trabajo por favor**

**BESOOSS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS DE **_**TWILIGHT ARGENTINA**_** POR TODO EL APOYO DE SIEMPRE! AUNQUE AHORA ESTE MEDIO DESAPARECIDA DEL FOROO!!!**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Aviso importante! NO ES CAPITULO!

Perdon en serio a todas, ya se que no tengo perdon y que me tardo demasiado tiempo con cada capítulo de cada historia que escribo y/o traduzco, en fin. Les queria pedir un tiempo fuera, estoy en un momento difícil y estuve estos meses muy ocupada lo que me dejo poco tiempo e inspiración para escribir, asi que les iba a pedir que no me reclamen soi me tardo mucho.

Tomé la decisión de escribir solo cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración, prefiero que esperen antes de que tengan que leer algo sin sentido. Ante todo la calidad.

Asi que después de todo perdon, y espero que me sepan entender.

ACLARO! NO VOY A DEJAR NINGUN FIC ABANDONADO, TODOS VAN A TENER SU FINAL, PERO NECESITAN DEDICACIÓN Y CUANDO TENGA LA INSPIRACIÓN LOS ESCRIBIRÉ.


End file.
